Wiki News/'iCarly: The Movie' destroys third weekend of 'Inception' for topping at box office
LOS ANGELES — Family comedy newcomer based on Nickelodeon's hit TV series, "iCarly: The Movie" topped the North American box office, holding off Mind-bending thriller "Inception" for the first time comedy newcomer "Dinner For Schmucks," final figures showed Monday. The G rated movie hauled in 50 million dollars in recipts for the weekend, according to box office tracker Exhibitor Relations. This is the biggest opening yet for a G rated movie following by Nickelodeon Movie's best opening yet since The Last Airbender with $40 million. The sci-fi summer blockbuster hauled in 27.5 million dollars in receipts for the weekend, for a total 193 million in its three weeks of release. With "The Dark Knight" director Christopher Nolan at the helm, the flick stars Leonardo DiCaprio as a thief whose specialty is infiltrating dreams and has wowed critics with its complex science fiction concepts. In third place were Steve Carell and Zach Galifianakis with their zany "Dinner for Schmucks," about a quest to find the dumbest guy possible to invite to a dinner meal, which took in 23.5 million dollars in its opening weekend. "Salt," starring Hollywood's biggest female action flick superstar Angelina Jolie, about captivating CIA agent Evelyn Salt who is accused of being a Russian spy, slipped to third spot with 19.5 million dollars in receipts. 3-D animated film "Despicable Me" meanwhile also slipped one spot, to fifth, with 15.5 million dollars in ticket sales. The film from Universal Pictures, also stars Cosgrove and Carell -- in their second appearance in the box office chart this week -- as the voices of Gru and Margo, a villain bent on snatching the moon and one of the oldest girl of Edith and Agnes of the group of orphans. It has earned 190.3 million dollars in its four weeks of release. In sixth spot was another new film, "Charlie St. Cloud," with 12.4 million dollars. The movie stars teen heart-throb Zac Efron as a man who gives up his dreams of going to university to play catch with the ghost-form of his dead younger brother, while also finding love with a beautiful girl. Another debutant, "Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore," about a gang of adventurous, wise-cracking cats and dogs, was seventh with 12.3 million dollars in its opening weekend. "Toy Story 3" came in eighth with 5.1 million dollars in receipts and a massive seven-week total of 389.8 million dollars. Ninth place was claimed by "Grown Ups," the Adam Sandler and Chris Rock comedy about a reunion of high school friends, which earned 4.5 million dollars in its sixth week. And finally rounding out the top ten was "The Sorcerer's Apprentice," starring Nicolas Cage as a magician battling evil alongside a hapless pupil, took the ninth place with 4.5 million dollars. Vampire romance "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse," is no longer in the top ten, but in which took four million dollars over the weekend to bring its five-week total to 288 million dollars. Copyright © 2010 AFP. All rights reserved. Copyright © 2010 AFP. AFP text, photos, graphics and logos shall not be used for commercial purposes, reproduced, published, broadcast, rewritten for broadcast or publication or redistributed directly or indirectly in any medium. AFP shall not be held liable for any delays, inaccuracies, errors or omissions in any AFP content, or for any actions taken in consequence. AFP materials may not be stored in whole or in part in a computer except for personal non-commercial use. As a newswire service AFP does not obtain release from the subjects, individuals, groups or entities contained in its photographs, graphics or quoted in its text. Further, no clearance is obtained from the owners of any trademarks or copyrighted material where the marks and material are included in AFP photos or content. You shall be solely responsible for obtaining any and all the necessary releases from whatever individual or entity is necessary for any of your uses of AFP material. You agree to indemnify AFP from any losses, damages and expenses (including reasonable attorney fees) it incurs as a result of any claim based on your use of its materials in violation of these terms.